Assumptions
by Dream Glaze
Summary: In which Lenalee, Kanda, and Cross hear a very suspicious conversation between Lavi and Allen. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own -man. LOLJK, I'm just trolling.

XXXX

**Assumptions**

"It's too tight, Allen-"

"No it's not, Lavi, you're just too big for it."

"I object!"

Cross had been walking around the house, surprisingly sober, when he heard a very suspicious conversation going on inside the brat's room. The kid invited his friends into the house, and dragged that redheaded eye patch guy inside his room, for reasons Cross did not know.

Though by listening to their current conversation, he had a growing idea of what they were doing in there.

Cross walked into the living room, only to see the other two friends that Allen had invited over. Lenalee, and that one angry Japanese guy, were playing Mario Cart (Lenalee was kicking the samurinja's ass – Cross noted), and blasting preppy fag songs from the stereo.

The samurai guy turned around, not caring about losing in Mario Cart. "Where's fag number one, and fag number two?" he asked, looking quite annoyed. His comment earned a slap from Lenalee, followed by a "They may be homos, but don't call them fags, Kanda!"

Cross pointed up. "They're in the brat's room, having an extremely suspicious conversation." He shook his head, sighing. "I am disappoint."

Lenalee raised a brow at Cross' statement. She grabbed Kanda, and headed her way upstairs. Cross followed them to Allen's room, and heard more questionable pieces of conversation between the brat and the ginger kid.

"Lavi, I'm telling you, it's too big!"

"Bullshit Allen, it'll fit!"

"Lav-"

Allen's sentence was cut off by a thump, and several yelps of pains.

By now, both the Asian teens had questioning looks on their faces, while the only adult shook his head repeatedly in disappointment.

What exactly was going on in there?

The trio listened once again as they heard a worried voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Allen! Are you okay?"

"My arse hurts so bloody much because of you! What do you think?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time!"

Okay, now that was really suspicious. Lenalee stepped forward to open the door, only to find it locked. Kanda scowled, and stepped in front of the door. In one swift motion, the door was successfully broken off its hinges, the result of Kanda kicking it.

The image the three were greeted by definitely matched the assumption everybody had. In the bed was Allen and Lavi, both in their boxers. Allen was rubbing his arse, while Lavi hugged him from behind, an apologetic look on his face.

The duo turned their attention to the now broken door, then to the three people standing behind it. Both blushed crimson, and Allen opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Cross holding his palm up.

"I don't even want to fucking know."

With that, the man turned and walked down the hall to his own room, while Kanda and Lenalee left shortly after to resume their game of Mario Cart.

The position the two were in was enough to make the trio think their assumption were right, but they were actually quite far from the truth.

Allen and Lavi were playing strip poker, an idea suggested by Allen because hey, it was summer, and it was hot. Allen of course had Lavi strip down to his boxers because of his "talent" at playing poker.

Allen had stripped down to his boxers as well because it was hot, and he felt like it.

Lavi then had a great idea of trying to put on Allen's shoes. He completely ignored Allen's comments of "Lavi, you're too big for it" and did whatever he wanted. It was a free country. Though to his dismay, the shoes were too small.

After that, Lavi had tried putting his shoes on Allen, again ignoring the younger's protests of "It's too big!"

Allen managed to fall off the bed, leaving the redhead apologizing. Lavi helped him get on the bed again, and hugged him from behind. Hugs were one of Lavi's ways of saying "I'm sorry."

That was when the door was kicked open, and both blushed crimson. The trio who saw them in such a state left too early for them to explain everything.

And it never was explained, much less spoken of again.

XXXX

(A/N) Aaaand it ends there. This was a random idea that popped up into my head while in the middle of roleplaying, and I didn't want to lose it, so. Yeaaah.

Did you guys like it? Yes? No? Maybe so?

COME AT ME, BRO.

That also means 'Review this story, bro.'


End file.
